Full of Endless Wonder
by gryffon47
Summary: Established Myka/Helena. Myka and Helena struggle to hide from everyone just how broken they really are. Post 'Reset'.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Spoilers for season 3. Slight AUish.

AN: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, but if you find one please point it out.

AN 2: reviews are appreciated, even one word ones, but try to keep the flames to yourself please.

Rating: T/M I'm not really sure. but for now T.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, well...

* * *

><p>Myka didn't want to think about her anymore. Hele… <em>no <em>HG. HG was gone now, for good. She had been betrayed by the woman she loved, the woman she had trusted with everything. To her that was worse than HG trying to destroy the world.

When she went back to Denver, her parents hadn't asked her questions, they just knew she was broken. It wasn't like she could tell them what happened at the dinner table, _'My lover betrayed me, broke my heart into a million pieces, and tried to throw the world into a premature ice age by blowing up a__ supervolcano__ in Yellowstone, so I decided to quit my job. Could you pass the corn please?'_ She imagined her parents would react to the news _really_ well.

She received her first letter three days after she'd quit. Her mother had found it in the mailbox and placed it on her bed. It was the first thing she saw after coming back from the grocery store. She cried herself to sleep that night clutching the letter to her chest.

They came in the mail every day for more than three months, until the day before Pete had asked for her help with the Shakespeare artifact. She wasn't certain how she had known there wouldn't be anymore, but when she saw it lying on her bed like all of the others, she knew it was the last letter she would get.

She kept them all in a shoebox, unopened. She took them with her when she went back to the Warehouse and kept them safely under her bad at Leena's, except for the last one. She kept that one on her person at all times.

The first night back Myka didn't sleep in the bed. It didn't feel right without _her_ in it. It was their bed and even the sheets still smelt like her, that aroma of sandalwood, vanilla and jasmine. So Myka curled up in a ball on the floor with her pillow, because the bed was too cold and empty without being able to wake up in her arms.

The Regents had attempted to give her closure after helping Pete and Jinks, but it wasn't the type of closure she had wanted, what she had needed. It nearly broke her all over again when her hand had literally passed through HG's projection.

"Why?" Myka finally asked.

"The trident was MacPherson's end game from the very beginning. He needed me to help him assemble it, and I needed out of the bronze sector, but when I got back from London I knew I couldn't go through it."

"What changed?" Myka heard herself asking.

"You. The first time I met you, you must have just started working in the Warehouse. You were scolding Agent Lattimer for playing with the artifacts on the shelves. You were the first voice I could truly hear during my 110 year imprisonment. Every other agent had just been muffled noise. Then I felt you. I could feel you comfortingly slide the back of your knuckles down my cheek. At first I thought it had been my mind finally snapping as the last of my sanity slipped through my fingers. That's when I knew."

Myka remembered that day. It was her first day doing inventory. Pete had touched so many artifacts that he'd had to take his first of many neutralizing agent showers. It was also the day she'd decided to name her pet ferret 'Pete' after her childish partner. She remembered staring at the bronze sector in awe as nearly 100 statues were gathered with little place cards in front of them. She felt like she was walking through a type of wax museum. When she had found HG's prison, she was intrigued. There wasn't a name card in the front, and unlike many of the inhabitants, she seemed so real. The expression on her face wasn't angry like the others it was sad, almost finalizing, like she knew what was going to happen. Her eyes had been so alive, and Myka could swear there were actual tear streaks in the bronze. When she reached up to touch her face she had been surprised when instead of the feeling the cold lifeless metal, it was warm, almost lifelike. That's when she realized this statue wasn't supposed to be here, that the inhabitant was never meant to be here with the rest of the monsters. The memories had brought tears to her eyes, and she felt one slowly slide down her cheek.

HG instinctively moved to wipe away her love's tear but she stopped short remembering it was impossible which caused both hearts to shatter even more. Myka blinked away the unshed liquid, trying to hide how broken she actually was.

"I never lied about my feelings toward you," HG swore. "You are the only reason I held on as long as I did and I never meant for you to doubt your abilities as an agent. My only regret is that I didn't realize what I had sooner."

"Mine too," Myka agreed.

"I love you Myka Ophelia Bering, and I always will."

"Goodbye HG," she said before HG's projection was pulled back into the orb. Mrs Frederick vanished with it before Myka could say anything else.

She looked around the bookstore that had been her refuge for the past few months. She pulled the last letter from the back pocket of her jeans and unfolded it. She stared at her name HG had written on the front of the envelope in her beautiful script. "I love you too Helena George Wells," Myka whispered before giving it a gentle kiss and carefully putting it back into her pocket. "Even more than I ever thought possible."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: takes place roughly after 3...2...1. mistakes are mine. reviews are appreciated. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Steve Jinks was tired after a particularly long day of artifact inventory at the warehouse. He had gotten back from his leave wanting to bury himself in another case, but that wasn't in the cards. So now he fully intended to nap until dinner and then maybe not wake up until tomorrow morning, because his day really had been that long. However, he did not account for Pete to be curled up on his bed chewing on what appeared to be a piece of his mail.<p>

He noticed that the envelope had been torn and chewed beyond recognition, but the letter inside of it was still very much intact. He gracefully removed the letter from the ferret's grasp letting him continue to play with the nearly demolished envelope.

He unfolded it and inspected its contents, expecting it to be from his grandmother or another relative. He was quite surprised to find that it wasn't addressed to him but Myka, and it appeared to be a love note from someone named Helena. Jinks immediately stopped reading, all thoughts of sleep completely forgotten; he went downstairs to question the other inhabitants of the B and B of its contents.

He ruled out Myka and Artie as options, since they weren't back from Italy chasing down a pair of shoes belonging to Casanova, so he opted for Pete. He had been working with Myka the longest, and he knew her the best so maybe he knew who the mysterious Helena was. He walked next door and stopped outside the open doorway when he noticed Pete, human Pete, was enticed in some new video game he had gotten.

"Hey Jinks Man," Pete greeted pausing his game, with a goofy grin on his face. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew who Helena was?"

Pete, being his normal immature self, immediately stuck both fingers in his ears and began making noises, pretending he couldn't hear what Jinks had asked, and repeating 'I can't hear you. I can't hear you…' over and over again.

Jinks quickly realized that Pete wasn't the right person to ask, so he went downstairs where Claudia had various blue prints spread out all over the kitchen table and was adjusting a currently mutilated piece of machinery in front of her.

"Claudia, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Course you can Steve. What kind of question is that?" Claudia countered.

"Do you know someone named Helena?"

Claudia's face immediately fell. "Except maybe that question," she croaked. "Look Jinks man, I don't know where you heard that name but I literally can't tell you anything. You're better off pretending you never heard of her."

"Ok," he nodded in understanding.

"And whatever you do, don't mention her in front of Artie or Myka. It's for your own safety," She added quickly.

He sighed and headed for the kitchen wondering exactly this 'Helena' had done to warrant this behavior from his family. He all but collapsed on one of the barstools near the island.

"Hey Steve," Leena greeted. "Are you alright? Your aura is looking a little cloudy."

"I'm fine," he sighed.

"Steve, I might not be a super human lie detector, but even I can tell something is bothering you," she replied. "You know you can talk to us. We're a pretty understanding group of people."

Jinks knew Leena was the lynch pin of their group, and he also knew she was the most secretive out of all of them. Leena knew everything about everyone and he found it odd, to say the least, but if anyone would tell him the truth about this Helena person, it would be her.

"Here's the thing, Myka asked me to look after Pete while she and Artie went to Italy, the ferret, not the person," he clarified. "Well actually I volunteered, and she agreed and mentioned something about me being the most responsible when it comes to animals." Leena nodded in agreement, motioning for him to continue the story. "So when I came back I found Pete chewing on a piece of mail. So naturally I took it away from him and looked it over trying to find out whose it was, because the envelope was in shreds. And I started to read it, because how else am I supposed to figure out whom it belongs to? Then I get a paragraph in and I realize it's some type of love note for Myka from someone named Helena." Jinks noticed how as Leena continued to follow his story, even though her eyes almost bugged out of her head when he mentioned the date. "And I don't know where Pete got this letter, and no one will tell me who Helena is, and I feel really guilty about reading the letter because obviously it is personal to Myka, but at the same time I don't want her mad at me because it was in my room on my bed, so it's not like I was being a creeper or anything."

Leena held up her palm in front of his face effectively cutting him off. "Steve. I get it, you're frustrated and confused. So why don't you take a deep breath, and put the letter down on the counter. There's probably something you should know." He put the letter down, and took a huge breath, waiting for Leena to explain. "It's not really my place, however you do need to understand the situation before Artie gets back and rips your head off for mentioning it. Normally I would say talk to Myka, but she's with Artie, so obviously that option is gone. And while I can't tell you everything, I can at least explain what I know.

"Helena was the agent that was here before you. She and Myka were in love with each other, and while I don't know if either of them acted on their feelings, granted you did find a love note, their auras were literally tethered to each other, which in my experience has always meant soul mates, with the exception of a few rare cases. Anyway, there was an accident and Helena didn't get over it. She was ok for a while, but one day she wasn't. She stole a really dangerous artifact, and tried to bring about the apocalypse. Myka was the one that went after her, and it nearly killed them both. When they got back Helena went into the Regents care, and Myka went on leave. It was tough in the beginning, but it's getting better. But you can't say anything to Artie because he's always been convinced she was pure evil."

"It couldn't be something simple like a long distance relationship?" Jinks asked rhetorically. He sighed, "So do you think Myka will kill me?"

"If you come clean and are honest with her when she gets back she won't be mad," Leena assured him. "Just tread carefully. Even though Myka seems tough she's still licking her wounds."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was torn. On the one hand he really wanted avoid Myka at all costs and not tell her about what he'd found, until after he'd put together more of these mysterious puzzle pieces, but on the other he really didn't want to get on the agent's bad side.

Shortly after he had talked to Leena Artie and Myka had announced that they were only a couple of hours away from the B and B with another successful retrieval. So it wasn't like he had a whole lot of time to figure out his options.

He absentmindedly stroked Pete's fur, since the ferret had decided to relocate to his lap. The letter was sitting on his bedspread, carefully folded back up, and he'd put the pieces of the envelope in a little plastic bag.

"What do you think I should do Pete?" Steve asked. "You did get me into this mess."

As if the ferret could understand his words, he got up and walked over to the letter, trying to reopen it with his nose and paws.

He smiled at the ferret's attempt, and shifted his attention to the letter's contents. It was obviously from Shakespeare, and any other day he probably would have brushed it off, but today he didn't hesitate to pull out his phone and type part of the quote into Google. "Well, she shares Myka's love of Literature," He smiled. "But you probably already knew that." He went back to scratching Pete behind the ears.

"Hey Jinksie," Claudia greeted as she appeared in his doorway.

"Hey," he weakly smiled.

"Artie and Myka just got back, so we were going to get some ice cream. You coming?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just hang out here," he answered.

"Ok, if you're sure. You want me to grab you something in case you change your mind?"

"No Claud, I'll be fine," he smiled.

"Ok, be back soon. Oh, and Myka says she wants her ferret back," Claudia teased.

Steve laughed as Claudia went back down the stairs. "Well," he sighed. "What do you think Pete? Should we go say hi to your mommy?" Pete's ears perked up, and he tilted his head to the side. "I'll take that as a yes."

He stood up and carefully put Pete on his shoulder before grabbing the envelope and the bag off of his bed and making his way down the staircase to talk to Myka.

"Hey Steve," Myka greeted. "Everybody else went to go get ice cream so it's just you and me for now." She was absent mindedly chewing on a twizzler from her spot on the couch.

Steve took a deep breath and let it out, figuring now would be his best chance to talk to Myka about what he'd found without the others finding out. "Hey Myka can I talk to you for a second?" He asked rather sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure," she answered getting up from the couch and grabbing Pete off Steve's shoulder and placing him on her own. "Pete didn't eat anything of yours, did he?" she asked worriedly. "He's been going through this weird chewing phase, and the vet said it was normal, but that doesn't mean I want him to eat everything in sight."

"Actually," Steve replied, holding up the letter and the bag of envelope pieces.

"Oh my god Steve I am so sorry, I never thought he would eat some of your mail," she apologized.

"It's not mine," he quickly interrupted her train of thought. "He brought this to me earlier today, and I wasn't sure what it was. It was already opened and pretty shredded but I managed to save the actual letter. I just wanted to apologize, I didn't know whose it was until after I'd read it."

"Steve what are you talking about?" Myka asked, clearly puzzled. She took the letter out of his hand and quickly opened it. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she recognized the handwriting, and her name scrawled neatly across the top line. She quickly folded the letter back up and tried to form words, but stood there gaping for a minute.

"I'm sorry Myka, if I'd known I wouldn't have even opened it."

"I'm not mad Steve. And I don't mean to be rude, but who did you tell?"

"I asked Leena what to do when I found it, and she told me what she knew, but I didn't mention it to anyone else," he explained. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Steve, just give me one second. I just need to…" she didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to. Steve knew that she would talk about it when she was ready.

She slowly opened the letter back up, and read it for the first time. He could see tears fill her eyes, which she tried to quickly hide when she finished. She used the back of her sleeve to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this."

Steve nodded in understanding. "I get it; sometimes you just need to let it out."

"It's not that," she sniffled. "I just never had the courage to open it before. I guess Pete made that decision for me." She chuckled softly, "She would have thought it was the funniest thing in the world. My fearless ferret facing my fears for me."

"It is a little funny," he admitted.

They both stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, with only the occasional squeak from Pete to ground them to reality.

"I'm going to go grab some twizzlers and tea from the kitchen," Myka told him. "Then I'll tell you the whole story."

"Myka, you don't have to do that," Steve told her.

"I want to. I want you to hear it from me, besides I have a feeling we could both use a friend right now."

Steve sat down in the chair next to the sofa thinking back to his own past and his own demons, but was soon snapped out of his reverie by Myka returning with two cups of tea. She put them both down on the coffee table, and took a small sip of hers before recounting her tale.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry people, i dropped the ball, totally a my bad. Anyway here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Warehouse 13 or Shakespeare.

AN 2: Having never actually read a real love letter I hope this suffices. Tootles.

* * *

><p>Letter 7<p>

My Darling Myka,

Lately I find myself thinking about Sundays. I remember how we never had to wake up before noon. I would always watch you sleep those mornings, thinking how unbelievably lucky I was to be waking next to you and have your presence in my life. Sometimes when you woke we would make love and others we would lay in each other's arms.

I remember the nights we read to each other until we fell asleep. The words we both loved have never meant more to me than when they escaped your lips. Then there were the times we simply enjoyed each other's company, you with a forgotten piece of licorice hanging from your mouth while a new book would sweep you away to a faraway land, and I hunched over a desk tinkering with some new toy I had liberated from the kitchen. Your mere presence stopped many objects from being carelessly strewn behind me or out a window when I was frustrated. Then there were the times we simply looked at each other and both erupted into a fit of giggles like young school girls.

"It gives me wonder as my content

To see you here before me. O my soul's joy!

If after every temptest came such calms,

May the winds blow till they have waken'd death!

And let the laboring bark climb hills of seas

Olympus-high, and duck again as low

As hell's from heaven! If it were now to die,

'Twere now to be most happy; for I fear

My soul hath her content so absolute

That not another comfort like to this

Succeeds in unknown fate."

So much of my life has seemed like such a whirlwind of emotions and rushed actions, that even while I was bronzed my pain and anguish would build into a rage of storms that would completely overwhelm and control me, but you were my calm Myka. You were able to sweep away the clouds and calm the winds so there was only peace left. For that I can never repay you, because in doing so you gave me the one thing I never had in all my years.

You, Myka Bering, are truly one of a kind, and if I have to spend another century in the hands of Calypso herself, I would if only for a second of your touch.

Forever and only yours,

Helena Wells

* * *

><p>"Pete, please," Myka half begged exhausted. "Just give it back."<p>

"Not until you tell me why." Pete demanded. "Why would you keep this after everything she did to us? After driving you away?"

"Don't! Don't you dare blame her for that!" Myka warned. "Whatever you think you know is wrong. If you want to know why I left at least have the decency to ask me, instead of blaming the person who brought me back."

"Brought you back?!" Pete scoffed. "She shattered you. You don't think we know that you take her grappler on retrievals, or how you always reach for her locket when you think something bad is about to happen, or even how the only books you have even looked at are hers, and you carry this god forsaken letter with you everywhere you go. It's like she has some type of unnatural hold on you."

"Give it back Pete." Myka ordered attempting to blink away the tears of fury she was barely able to contain. "I won't ask again."

Claudia knew that tone and while she had only heard it once before, she knew how dangerous the situation would be if Pete didn't return the letter immediately. "Pete, just give it back," she said.

"Not until she answers my question," Pete answered seriously. "Why is this letter so important to you?"

"Enough!" Leena finally snapped from the scene in front of her. "Everyone just stop!" She took the letter from Pete's grasp and returned it to Myka.

Pete shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, and he looked like he was about to say something else until a stern glance from the innkeeper stole the words from his mouth.

Myka was the first to move. As she ascended the staircase all of her anger was released, and she was quickly swallowed back up by the sorrow and exhaustion that had been plaguing her from the moment she had returned to work.

"Well, that went great," Pete scoffed after he heard her bedroom door shut.

"You stole her mail Pete, how exactly did you expect her to react?" Claudia asked.

"I think you're forgetting the fact that the sender was HG freaking Wells!"

"And maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass and opened your eyes, you could see what was obviously staring you in the face." Leena loudly scoffed at the irony in Claudia's sentence, but didn't say anything else before the younger techie continued. "It's HG's final request."

Pete didn't say anything as his mind slowly began putting the pieces together. He didn't say anything else, but it was obvious the gravity of his actions had taken effect when his expression became clouded and he looked down at his shoes in shame.

"So now what?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Short update this time, sorry. The next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

AN 2: Apparently people are freaking out because Warehouse 13 hasn't been renewed for season 5. Please do what you can to support the show, which unfortunately means not downloading it illegally and watching the adverts, support is always appreciated, as are reviews, even single word ones.

* * *

><p>Helena was frightened, not that she would admit it out loud or even acknowledge it , but it didn't change the fact it was there. She didn't know what the Regents planned to do with her, or if Myka had even received her letters, but she knew her place and her value to her captors.<p>

Her mentor, Cataranga, had told her how the Warehouse was a chessboard, and how everyone and everything had its own piece. She had learned early on that the Regents viewed the Warehouse agents as nothing more than pawns, foot soldiers to be used and disposed of accordingly. To them HG Wells, inventor and investigator, was valuable; but Helena Wells, writer and individual, was not. Originally they had believed the good in her outweighed the bad, but after Warehouse 2 they recalibrated the scale.

She had expected to be locked away, maybe even bronzed again, but she hadn't expected to be able to write. She had protested when one of the Regents had asked to read the letters she had begun writing to Myka. However when the woman, Jane, had promised to deliver them, Helena felt the trade was fair. Myka needed to know her feelings were real, that while falling in love wasn't part of her plan, it became the thing she held onto more than life itself.

Jane had warned her on the last day. She had been told she could only send one more letter, and Helena was determined to make it the most important. All of her letters before had been specific, they'd had a purpose, but this one had to be different. It was the hardest thing she had ever done because it was everything she wasn't. She couldn't hold anything back, she had to tell Myka everything she didn't want to before because if this was it, there was nothing left to lose. And by the end, when she could barely hold the cheap plastic pen in her hand she was done. She felt empty afterwards, like a piece of herself had become imbedded in the pages, that was when she knew there was nothing else to say.

Helena knew Mr. Kosan didn't understand her final request. How he didn't truly understand the rules of the game he was playing. How he would never understand the hope and joy he had given her. That by keeping what connected her to Myka, the words they had read to each other so often, there was still hope they would find each other again. It had taken her 120 years to find what she was missing, and she would wait for all eternity if it meant getting it back.


	6. IMPORTANT AN!

Current Chapter On HOLD

The Government is trying to outlaw fanfiction, fan art, fan pages, fan made videos, etc.

PLEASE Sign the petition at: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

Protect the right to publish!


End file.
